Kingdom Hearts Switched
by Crazysnakelover
Summary: What if Roxas had been the one dreaming of other worlds, what if Sora had been the organization's number XIII, how would the story turn out, some RoxasxNaminé but not much. My first AU but its still in Kingdom Hearts world
1. Prologue

**Hay all this idea has just been nagging at the front of my mind for too long and I had to just get the first chapter out to see how you all react to it, just remember I say in my profile that I will not, repeat will not stop a story because someone tells me to, and don't worry fans of Darkness is my friend, I have not forgotten that story, next chapter should be up in the next couple of days, unless my job has other plans.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything connected to it**

"I've been having these weird thought lately."

"Like is any of this for real or not?"

A young fourteen year old boy with spiky blond hair found himself on a stain glass platform. On the surface was a young girl, with short black hair, she wore a yellow dress with a blue top and a red cape, she was surrounded by much smaller faces of men with big noses and long white beards, he suddenly heard a mysterious voice that echoed through the area.

"_So much to do…_" There was a brief pause.

"_So little time._"

The boy looked around trying to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"_Take your time…_"

"_Don't be afraid_" the voice continued.

"_The door is still shut._"

"_Now step forward you can do it…_"

Young teen took one step forward…then another and another until he reached the middle of the platform standing on top of the girls head.

"_Power sleeps within you_" the strange voice continued.

"_If you give it form…_"

"_It will give you strength_."

Suddenly three stumps appeared behind and on either side of him; he looked around at them and saw a staff a shield and a sword appear on each stump.

"_Choose well_."

Feeling somewhat fearful he dove for the sword but as soon as his fingers touched it, it disappeared, then suddenly the ground beneath him starts cracking fleeing across the young girls face deforming it. The platform then shattered making the boy fall fast into endless darkness. But he didn't cry out, he felt breathless, he noticed another bright platform that stood out in the deep black show up below him and his falling slowed until he landed delicately on his feet.

This platform was much like the other one but this one had a woman much older than the other, her blond hair was tied up and she wore a beautiful white dress. The sword suddenly reappeared in his had.

"_You've gain the power to fight_" the voice spoke again; the blonde didn't notice that a black bug like creature with yellow eyes grew up from the ground behind him.

"_There will be times you have to fight_" the boy clenched his fingers on the hilt of the sword tighter at hearing this.

"_Keep you light burning strong_."

"_Behind you_" the boy spun around saw the black creature, he hit it a couple of times with the sword before it disappeared.

Darkness suddenly started to cover the platform and the teen found himself sinking into it, the next thing he new he was on a new platform, this one had a door on it that you could see through, walking over to it he was not surprised that he could not open it. Then the door became whole and opened, he cautiously walked through.

The scene suddenly changed to a familiar place, a place of ocean and sand Destiny islands his home.

"_Hold on the door won't open up just yet_."

"_First tell me more about yourself_."

He could see three of his friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette standing around on the deck above the ocean, they each asked him a question about himself before he went back to a different platform.

"_The day you open the door is both far off and very near_."

This new platform was a little different from the others, it hat a young woman with long golden hair in a purple dress holding a rose to her chest and surrounded by thorns. The black bugs rose up form the platform, using the sword the boy defeats them all then finds himself on yet another platform, this one had a woman on it with a blinding golden dress and brown hair tied back, he saw a light and started walking toward it.

"_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes_."

The blond turned around and saw his shadow it was huge, his own shadow then came to life turning into this hideous black monster.

"_But don't be afraid._"

"_And don't forget…_"

The boy ran to the edge of the platform almost falling off but catching himself in time, realizing there was no place to run he turned around and went to face the monster, It smashed its fist into the ground creating darkness around it and the bugs started coming out.

The boy started whacking at the bugs with his sword then went for the wrist until the monster brought it up again and did the same thing with his other fist, after a while the monster died and the boy fell into darkness.

"_But don't be afraid_" the voice came back.

"_You hold the mightiest weapon of all_."

"_So don't forget…_"

"_You are the one that will open the door_."

**Alright I know it looks like I just did a retelling of what happened in the game, and if you want to get technical… that is what I did, but I promise you that in the next chapter will be more interesting, I'll try and get it up soon but I need to get back to writing Darkness is my friend, please remember to review.**


	2. Destiny Islands Day 1

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

The boy opened his eyes that were the exact same color as the sky above his; he sat up and faced the ocean, the smell of salt water reached his nostrils. He let out a blood pumping yawn before slowly lowering himself to the sand again saw almost identical blue eyes staring down at him.

The eyes belonged to a young girl light blond hair that went to her shoulders and very pale skin and was dressed in a very white dress, she had her head cocked to one direction curiously and she was holding a notebook very close to her chest, the boy jumped at the sudden sight of her.

"Whoa!" he sat up quickly in surprise, "Naminé don't sneak up on a guy like that."

The young girl blushed embarrassingly, "I'm sorry Roxas, and I was just making sure you were ok."

"Naminé" an older male voice lightly scolded "Don't be apologizing to that slacker."

Both heads turned toward the voices direction, the voice belonged to a young man some years older then themselves, he had red hair, I'm not talking auburn red, I mean bright red hair, which was spiked in all different directions. He also had quiet pale skin with two green triangle shaped tattoos underneath each eye; he was holding up on his shoulder several logs of wood. "Aren't you two supposed to be helping me with the raft; you're the ones that asked me to help."

"Well I decided to sit down and rest a bit, and then…" Roxas started.

"Then you fell asleep" Naminé finished, as she sat in the sand and started drawing in her notebook, the red head set the logs down in the sand and sat down next to Roxas.

"What was wrong with you, anyway?" Naminé asked, "You were tossing, turning and Shouting in your sleep."

"It was this strange dream, this huge black thing swallowed me up, and I couldn't move I couldn't breath I…" the blond boy started becoming slightly hysterical before calming himself and went into thought.

"It think he's still dreaming" the oldest of the group whispered to the blonde girl loud enough for Roxas to hear.

The younger boy glared at his friend, "Axel, it wasn't a dream…or was it" he went into thought again.

Axel rolled his eyes and leaned over his friend to look at Naminé's drawing, "Is that a picture of your home town" he asked.

"I don't know" she replied thoughtfully.

"I thought you didn't remember anything about where you grew up?" Roxas asked breaking out of his thoughts.

"Well, I don't, but I guess this could be a picture of it."

"Did you ever want to go back?"

"Well, I am happy here, but I guess I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I'd like to see it to, along with all the other worlds."

Naminé smirked, "Well then what are we waiting for."

"But first you two need to get off your lazy butts and help build the raft" Axel spoke up.

"Then lets go, I'll race you" Naminé challenged.

"You wouldn't stand a change" Axel pointed out with a smirk.

"Ready…GO!"

The two boys looked at each other briefly before smirking then jumped up and started running, Naminé trailing behind them, they all stopped when they reached the wooden house. As usual Naminé was the last to reach, but she never minded, when she finally reached her two other friends she just pulled out her notebook, "All right we better start by getting what we need for the raft."

She opened up her notebook and started righting down her checklist, "Roxas, we need, two logs, a cloth and some rope, once you get all that, Axel can finish building it.

"Ok, I'll be back" the boy announced, he walked along the sand and found a log by the ocean, he climbed up onto the deck where Hayner was practicing sparing with his wooden sword, Roxas went and grabbed the rope that was laying on the side, "Yo Roxas, you feeling lucky today, lets spar."

Roxas smirked, "Your on" he grabbed a lone wooden sword and they went down to the sand, After a brief fight it was Roxas that come out on top, when Hayner smashed down hard on the sand, "Aw man, I lost, I can't believe it" He stood up rubbing his head, "I guess I taught you well."

"YOU taught me, Ha" Roxas smirked lightly punching his friend, a light giggle from behind brought there attentions to the girl behind them, Olette was sitting on he boat dock with her legs hanging off just barley not touching the water, "Hay Olette, you want to spar" Roxas asked.

The girl shrugged, "Sure why not," she grabbed his jump rope and went down to the sand, and she and Roxas started to fight, Roxas sill using his wooden sword while Olette used her jump rope as a whip, like the last, Roxas was the one triumphant, "Oh well, at least I'm getting better" Olette shrugged and went back to sit on the dock.

"My turn" Pence shouted out, he was holding a beach ball to fight with, once again it was the blond that came out on top, "Well this was fun, but I should get back to looking for stuff for the raft." Roxas announced.

He went up to the tree house to get the cloth, then ran over to the small island that Axel was on to get the last log, "I noticed you sparing with Hayner Pence and Olette, you look like your getting better, but you sill wouldn't be able to beat me," he spoke up as the smaller boy grabbed the log.

"You wanna bet" Roxas grabbed his sword challengingly.

Axel smirked, "Well see" he grabbed his own sword, after an intense fight, Axel came out on top, "Hah, told you, you must learn to never to challenge the master."

Roxas pouted then grabbed his stuff where he left it and went back to where Naminé was waiting. After Axel finished making the raft with the rests help, they three of them were sitting on the paopu tree watching the sun set, Naminé was drawing it.

"So, you thing Naminé's home is out there some where?" Roxas asked to no one in particular.

"I guess so, we'll never know by sitting around here." Axel replied.

"If we do get to another world, what would do there," Naminé asked not looking up from her picture.

"I don't know, we could do anything," Axel answered.

They were silent for a while, and then they decided it was time to head home, "Roxas" Axel called.

The boy turned around just as a fruit was being thrown at him; he caught it, "A paopu fruit?"

"You want it one didn't you," Roxas gave Axel a questionable look, "It two people share one, there destinies become intertwined, they remain apart of each other's lives no matter what" Axel smirked.

"What are you talking about" Roxas asked.

"Come on, you know you want to try it" Axel laughed.

Roxas just shook his head before tossing it aside and running after his friends.

**Well what do you think, sorry if the characters are OOC, you'd be surprised at how hard it is to switch the characters around and keep them in character, it actually started out with Twilight Town and Destiny Islands being switched also, but it didn't work out so I had to switch them back, Please remember to review.**


	3. Destiny Islands Day 2

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom hearts**

A large duck dressed an a wizards outfit waddled down the long hallway of a magnificent castle, his webbed feet patting against the red carpet, he stopped in front of double doors more than 20 times the size he was and striated up as if getting ready to approach someone important, before sharply knocking on the door.

Then a small piece of the door swung open reveling the entrance of a large thrown room, the duck walked through the small door and trailed along the red carpet the only sound that could be head was his webbed feet flapping against the floor, "Good morning your majesty" the ducks crackled wispy voice rang out through the large room, "Its nice to see you this-…" he suddenly noticed that the thrown before him was empty, "WHAT!"

A orange yellow dog with a string thin black tail, floppy black ears and a black nose padded his way out from behind the thrown, a letter in his mouth with the kings signature stamp on it, the duck ran over to the dog and ripped the envelope out of its mouth, opened it and read it with darting eyes, barely a second passed before the duck ran out of the room and through the hall letting out one of his own signature screams.

He kept running until he reached the garden where his friend was currently snoozing on the job, "Wake up" the duck shouted when he reached his friend, "Wake up Goofy, this is serious."

But the only response Goofy gave was soft snoring, the duck lost his patients and shot his finger up bringing lighting down lightly on his sleeping friend, which got Goofy up immediately, he sat up and rubbed his eyes before look in the direction of the duck and waved softly, "Hay there Donald, good morning-" Goofy started in a friendly manner before the duck interrupted him, "We got a problem Goofy, we can't tell anyone" Donald whispered.

Goofy gave him a nervous look, "Queen Minnie."

"Not even the Queen" Donald stated thinking his friend was asking a question.

"Daisy."

"NOOOOO! Its top secret" Donald stated and he suddenly noticed that Goofy was looking behind him, "Um, Good morning ladies" Goofy waved.

"What?" the duck asked turning around and looking behind him, sure enough the queen and his girlfriend was standing right behind them, he laughed nervously.

--

The next day Roxas and his friends went back to the island to finish up with the raft, they planned to leave the next day, they were all at the cove now, Roxas and Axel were sitting out looking over the ocean in a discussion, and Naminé was sitting on the raft doing another drawing.

"We need a name for the raft" Axel was saying to Roxas.

"Oh I can just see what you would name it, something stupid like, got it memorized" Roxas said.

"Oh come on, even I know that, that's lame, what hot shot name were you thinking?"

"I was thinking maybe highwind…"Roxas voice trailed off, Axel suddenly noticed that his friend was staring out somewhere and his mind anywhere but the present, he followed the blonds gaze and stopped of the blond girl sitting by the raft, "She's waiting for you Roxas" Axel spoke up to.

"Shut up Axel" the younger boy blushed punching his friend lightly, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"Oh come on, one of you has got to make the first move, and its pretty humiliating if it's the girl."

"Axel, just shut your mouth before I punch it off," Roxas threatened.

That only made Axel's smirk grow wider, "Fine whatever, just watch out when she makes the first move by suggesting that the two of you go out on the raft without the rest of us, just the two of you."

Roxas was blushing furiously now, "Does anything but perverted thoughts go through that head of yours?"

Axel just ruffled the boys blonde spikes playfully giving no answer, Roxas just pushed his friends hand away and stood up and walked towards where Naminé was sitting, "Play nice now" Axel called, Roxas ignored him.

Naminé looked up and smiled at Roxas as he approached, "Hay Roxas, you excited about tomorrow?"

The male blonde smiled back, "Yah, I'm ready."

"Unfortunately as far as supplies go we're not ready, we still need food, would you mind finding some."

"Yah sure."

"This is what we need, three fish, three coconuts, three Mushrooms, some spring water and a seagull egg, here's a canteen for you to fill the water with."

"Ok, thanks" Roxas accepted the canteen then went off in search of the food, after a brief hunt he found everything except the last mushroom but he knew he could find it in the secret place.

Crawling through the small hole and running through the dark path, he stopped at a big open area that was very dark with there being no sunlight anywhere there was a wooden door with on handle against the rocks, Roxas grabbed the last mushroom next to the rock wall and took a glance at the wall, where there was drawings scratched on.

The drawings were two head, a boy and a girl, memories flooded back to him, when he and Naminé were little the scratched drawing of each other on the wall, he sat down picking up a rock and started scratching on the wall, drawing a hand where his face was giving the other face a paopu fruit as he was finishing, an uneasy felling came over Roxas like he was being watched, "Who's there?"

"I've come to see the door to this would" a deep voice through the dimly lit cave.

"What" Roxas asked?

"This world has been connected."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness…Soon to be completely eclipsed"

The boy suddenly noticed that someone in a dark coat was standing near the entrance with his hood up shadowing his face, "Who the heck are you?"

You do not yet know what lies beyond the door…There is so very much to learn…You understand so little."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Roxas asked getting defensive.

"One that knows nothing can understand nothing."

Roxas just glared at the man then looked behind him at the wooden door briefly and when he looked back the man was gone, "What was that?" he asked to himself.

Later that day Roxas and Naminé were sitting on the dock watching the sunset, Axel decided to go him early, and Roxas was suspicious that he did it on purpose, they both sat in a comfortable silence, that is it was comfortable until Naminé spoke, "Hay Roxas, lets take the raft and go, just the two of us."

I was exactly how Axel predicted, Roxas was so shocked that he actually fell off the dock and into the water. Naminé gasped loudly and helped the boy out of the water rambling off apologies.

"I'm so sorry are you ok" Naminé asked as Roxas once again sat down next to her, looking really nervous, Naminé him an amused smile, "I was only joking Roxas."

"A right, I knew that, I just slipped," Roxas was wondering if Axel put her up to this, the sat in a not as comfortable silence again at least to Roxas, "You know I was a little afraid as fist, but now I'm ready, because no matter what happens I can always come back here…right."

"I guess" Roxas replied wringing out his shirt. (AN no he didn't take it off)

"That's good…Roxas don't ever change."

"What?"

"I just can't wait, once we set sail, it will be great."

**I don't much like this chapter, but the whole Destiny islands part in the game I thought was boring so I got bored with this chapter, and kind of just went through the day quickly, next one will be better promise, Please, please, please remember to review.**


	4. Traverse Town

**Here's a nice long chapter for you, I thinks it's the longest I've ever written out of all my stories.**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom hearts**

_Donald,_

_Sorry to rush off without saying goodbye, but there's trouble brewin, not sure why but the stars have been blinking out, one by one. And that means disaster can't be far behind. I hate to leave you all but I've gotta go check into it. There's someone with a "Key" the key to our survival. So I need you and Goofy to go find him and stick with him, got it? We need that key or we're doomed! So go to Traverse Town and find Leon. He'll point you toward the right direction._

_P.S. Would you apologize to Minnie for me?_

_Thanks pal._

Minnie, Daisy, Donald and Goofy were all in the library looking over the kings letter "Oh dear what could this mean?" Daisy asked in a worried voice.

Minnie had a grave expressing on her face, but her voice remained hopeful, "It means we'll just have to trust the king," she stated.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope he's all right" Goofy commented.

"You highness, don't worry, we'll find the King and this "key'," Donald reassured the queen.

Minnie looked relieved and her grave expressing turned a little brighter, "Thank you, both of you" she referred to both Donald and Goofy.

Donald smiled and looked at Daisy, "Daisy could you take care of the-"

"Of course, you be careful now, both of you" Daisy interrupted, giving her boyfriend a smile.

"Oh, and to chronical you travels, he will accompany you" Minnie spoke up suddenly and motioned over to the desk.

Donald looked around for the said him, "Over here," a voice spoke and a little cricket in gray shoes, dressed in a tuxedo with a tall had and a red umbrella was jumping up and down trying to get there attention, "Crickets the name, Jiminy cricket at your service" he took off his hat and bowed low.

"We hope for your safe return, please help the king" Minnie said, Goofy was standing next to her and Daisy and stood up strait saluting.

"You're coming to" Donald grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the room.

--

Donald and Goofy along with Jiminy were walking down to the gummy ship hanger, "Gawrsh Jiminy, your world disappeared too?" Goofy asked.

"It was terrible, we were scattered, and as far as I can see, I'm the only one that made it to this castle" Jiminy explained.

"Goofy?" Donald asked.

"Oh right, I gotcha, you mean when we're traveling to other worlds we can't let on where we're from, we got to protect the world border."

"Order" Donald corrected.

"Oh right, world order" Goofy laughed and Donald sighed. "I guess we'll need now duds when we get there" Goofy commented.

Donald didn't reply they just continued to walk towards the gummy hanger, when they reached the room Donald went over to a speaker, "Hello up there, Donald duck to launch crew, anytime your ready" he quacked.

After a moment two giant hands came down and picked the two of them up and put them into he gummy ship, and the ship got ready to launch, the ship was about to launch forward, Pluto at the last second jumped on the ship and Donald gave Daisy a thumbs up and winked. "Blast off" Donald shouted. Then suddenly the ground beneath them opens up and they fall out into space then zoomed off toward Traverse Town.

--

Roxas laid on his bed, waiting for his mom to call him down to dinner, he couldn't wait until tomorrow, that was when they were leaving, but would they make it to another world, he suddenly heard the rumble of thunder, sitting up quickly and looking out his window, there was dark clouds and lighting right over the island that there raft was waiting on, "Crap, the raft" he jumped up opened up his window and slid onto the roof of his house, then jumped down onto the soft grass, and ran toward the docks.

Once he reached the island he noticed three things, one there was this giant ball of swirling darkness in the sky, and two Axel and Naminé's boats were there, meaning they were somewhere on the island and three, the giant bugs that were in his dream were there, he tried swinging at them with his wooded sword but nothing happened.

He looked at the ball of darkness again it was right above the small island right next to the one he was standing on, then he noticed that Axel was on that island looking at the darkness as if in a trance, the boy ran across the bridge, "Axel?"

"Don't come any closer Roxas," the red head warned.

"Axel what's going on?"

"The door has opened" the swirling darkness started to form around the taller male.

"What door?"

"The door that will lead us to other world."

Roxas started to step toward his friend, "No stop, or the darkness will get you too," Axel warned, the darkness was started to swallow the red head, "Axel no" Roxas ran toward his friend reaching his hand out to grab him but something held him back, some force, "Roxas go don't worry about me, go and find Naminé" that was the last Roxas heard before his friend was completely swallowed by the darkness, then a bright light blinded him and when he could see again he was holding something that looked like a giant key.

"Keyblade…Keyblade" a mysterious voice echoed.

The bugs started appearing again and Roxas tried using this 'keyblade' and was able to kill the little monsters he noticed that there was a door at the entrance of the secret place and went through it, it looked no different on the other side and he ran through the dark tunnels, when he got to the open area, Naminé was standing there, with a very dazed look on her face, "Naminé!"

The girl turned to look at him, "R-Rox-Roxas" she said in a soft voice then a gust of wind past blowing Naminé toward him but she passed right through him and disappeared.

Roxas suddenly hit hard sand, he stood up and was on a space of sand right in the middle of darkness, and the giant monster from his dream was there. It stood up and started attacking him; Roxas used the strange weapon to kill him.

After a brief fight, the monster died, and something was trying to suck him in the sky, Roxas held on to some wood for dear life, but soon it broke and he was sucked in to the endless darkness.

--

Donald and Goofy landed the gummy ship in Traverse Town; they had just walked off the ship when Goofy pointed at the sky. Donald followed his eyes, "Look, are stars going out" Goofy pointed out as one of the sky's lights blinked out, "Come on let go" Donald encouraged.

They walked for a few moments before Donald spoke again, "Where's that Key" Donald had his arms crossed over his chest, with am impatient look in his face.

"Well maybe we ought to find Leon" Goofy suggested.

They walked past the accessory shop and Pluto started trailing off down an ally, Goofy noticed this, "Hey Donald, you know maybe we should-"

"Oh what do you know, ya big palooka" Donald interrupted.

"Well I don't know? What do I know? Come on Pluto!" Goofy called to the dog before walking off.

Pluto didn't listen; he just kept going down the ally sniffing the ground until he came across Roxas lying with his back against the ally wall totally out. The dog sat down next to the blonde sniffing him a little then licked his face, bringing the boy back to consciousness.

"W-what" Roxas groaned softly sitting up a little and rubbing his aching eyes, he looked up at the dog, "Oh no, another dream" he buried his face in his hands then the dog jumped up on him smashing his paws against the blondes chest.

"Wow, this isn't a dream, your real" Roxas looked like he was seeing the dog for he first time, then stood up on achy limbs groaning softly, "If this isn't a dream, then where am I" he looked around the unfamiliar territory, "I supposed you can't tell me where I am" the boy asked the dog not expecting a response.

The Dogs only response was running out of the ally, "Hey, wait up" Roxas ran to catch up with the dog but Pluto was already out of site when Roxas make it out of the ally, once again looking around the unfamiliar sights the boy found his way to he accessory shop, it was run by some old man, "Well, hello there" the man turned around to face him "Oh its only a kid."

"I'm not a kid and your one to talk old man-"

"Now keep your hair on kid, I didn't mean any harm, what's your name?"

"Roxas."

"Well, Roxas you seem pretty shaken up, you lost or something?"

Roxas crossed his arms over his chest, "As a matter of fact I am, where the hell is this place."

"Now there's no need to be rude, this is Traverse Town."

"I've never heard of Traverse Town before, this must be another world" Roxas suddenly ran out of the shop with out anther word and the old guy shook his head, "Kids, no respect for there elders, none."

Roxas ran through the ally's until he reached a large door that read 'Second District' and went through the door, the first thing he saw on the other side of the door was a guy running like his life depended on it and this small monster dressed in solder uniform running after him. The man collapsed on the ground and a pink heart floated into the sky and he disappeared then the solder disappeared also, a moment later some of the bugs from the island appeared again.

Summoning the weapon he got he started killing the monsters that ran back through the door killing more of the monsters, "They'll come at you out of no where" a masculine voice spoke as he killed the last bug, Roxas looked up and saw a man standing a few yards away from him holding a giant weapon that looked like a gun and a sword mixed together, "Who the hell are you" Roxas asked frustrated.

"And they'll keep on coming, as long as you continue to wield the keyblade." The man continued, "But why, why would it choose a kid like you."

"What's that supposed mean?" Roxas asked.

"Never mind" the man was rubbing his eyes in frustration, "Now lets see that keyblade," he started walking toward Roxas his arm outstretched.

"And what makes you think I'm going to let you touch it" Roxas retorted.

The guy just smirked, "Fine have it your way" he got into battle stance and so did Roxas.

Roxas charged at him and started swinging the keyblade at him, and the man blocked him easily, after a brief fight Roxas fell on the ground unconscious. "Hey you found him, nice going Leon" a feminine voice spoke.

A girl probably a little older that Roxas came out she had black hair and was wearing a ninja outfit, she stood next to Leon staring at the unconscious Roxas, "Yah, but it looks like thing are worse that we thought… a lot worse."

--

Donald and Goofy were walking along through the back ally it was completely deserted, the only thing you could hear were there footsteps, "Gawrsh there's nobody here, sure is spooky," Goofy commented.

"Aw Phooey, I'm not scared WAAAAAA!" Donald yelled as someone tapped him on the back, the duck went flying in the air and landed on Goofy, "Excuse me, did the King send you" a girl spoke.

The two creatures turned around and faced a young girl in a pink dress and long brown hair.

--

"Come on you Lazy Bum, wake up" a feminine voice spoke bring Roxas back to consciousness, he was lying on a bed in a room, he sat up and shook his had slightly and looked up to see Naminé standing at his bed side, "You ok?" she asked.

"Naminé, oh thank God your ok, I was so worried when I saw you at the island."

"Naminé? What are you talking about?" Naminé asked in a confused voice that suddenly changed to an unfamiliar voice, "I'm the great ninja Yuffie."

Naminé face suddenly swirled until it changed into another girls face, she tilted her head to the side looking at his face closely, "What" Roxas asked suddenly seeing the girl for he first time.

"I think you might of over done it Squall" the girl called out and the man that Roxas just fought came in to the room they were in, "Thats Leon" he growled.

"Those creatures were after the Keyblade, but it's your heart they really want, because you wield it," Yuffie stated.

"The Keyblade?" Roxas asked.

"Yah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures it turns out that how they were tracking you," Yuffie explained.

"It was the only way to conceal your heart from them, but it wont work for long" Leon finished. "But still its hard to believe you of all people are the chosen one" he picked up the Keyblade and it vanished and reappeared in Roxas hand he gasped, "Well I guess beggars can't be choosers" the older male finished.

"Why don't you start making sense, what's going on here?" Roxas asked.

"There are other worlds out there besides this one and yours and they've supposed to be kept secret, but not anymore because the heartless came and the worlds are now connected, "Leon explained.

"The heartless?"

"The creatures that attacked you, remember?" Yuffie replied.

"Those without hearts" Leon added.

"The darkness in people's hearts that's what attacks them."

"And there is darkness, within every heart."

"Hay have you heard of someone named Ansem?" Yuffie asked.

Roxas just shook his head and she continued, "He was studying the heartless, he recorded all of his findings in a very detailed report, unfortunately, its pages have been scattered everywhere, that's why we need that keyblade."

"So this is the key," Roxas stated after consuming all that information and held up the keyblade.

"The heartless have great fear of the keyblade, that's why they'll keep coming after you no matter what," Leon explained.

"Well, I didn't ask for this, I didn't want this" Roxas glared at the keyblade.

"The keyblade chooses its master and it chose you" Yuffie stated.

"So tuff luck" Leon grumbled.

"How did this happen exactly, I remember being in my room," Roxas suddenly gasped, "Wait a minute what happen to my home, my island, Axel,…Naminé" he trialed off.

"You know what, I don't know" Leon stated there was a brief pause, "Yuffie, Lets go find Aerith, she should have the Kings helpers."

"Leon!" Yuffie shouted pointing a solder that just appeared in the room.

"Yuffie, go" Leon ordered and the girl fled from the room, "Roxas lets go" using his gunblade he shot at the heartless and it blew out the window and Leon ran and jumped out the window, Roxas followed suit.

When Roxas landed on the ground in the back ally Leon was waiting for him, "Forget about the weaker one, go find there leader, go to the third district" he ordered.

"Roxas nodded in understanding and took off running, he went through the second district ignoring the heartless as best he could, it took a while but he eventually found the door to the third district.

Donald and Goofy were above the third district, Goofy looked down and saw Roxas but before he could do anything a solder appeared, "Gawrsh are these the heartless guys" he asked holding up his shield.

"Lets go get em Goofy" Donald announced raising his staff.

Roxas heard two yells above him and looked up and saw a duck and something else about to fall right on top of him, he swiftly moved to the side and just barely missing them, the two landed in a lump on the ground, still dizzy. When they got there heads on strait the two looked up at Roxas and their eyes went strait to the keyblade, "The Key" they both said.

Suddenly the ground started shaking and about six solder heartless appeared, with the three of them they were able to take them out on a matter of seconds, but not much time passed before the ground started shaking again before different armored body parts appeared then was magically put together to make a deadly heartless.

The three of them killed the heartless in pieces they first went for the feet then the arms, after that the body then the head last, working together they got rid of the heartless in record time and a pink escaped from the armor and floated into space.

Once the danger had passed they all looked at each other, "A thanks" Roxas started awkwardly.

"We've been looking for you" Donald stated.

"You have?" Roxas asked.

"They two have been seeking the wielder of the keyblade" Leon spoke up obviously he had just showed up with Yuffie.

"Hey why don't you come with us, we can go to other world on out vessel" Goofy suggested.

"No thank you, I need to go find my friends" Roxas replied and started walking away.

"We could look for them on other worlds" Goofy said.

"I don't think so, all you want is this Keyblade, well you know what, I don't want it, so here take it" he threw the keyblade to Donald who caught it awkwardly.

"You're just giving it to us?" Goofy asked.

"Yah, because like I said, I don't want it" Roxas started walking off and the keyblade disappeared from Donald's hand and reappeared in Roxas'.

"Why'd you do that I thought you didn't want it" Donald asked.

"I don't" Roxas walked back over to the duck and pushed the weapon in his feathered hand,

"Here, take it and keep it" but the Keyblade just reappeared in the boys hand yet again.

Leon shook his head, "The keyblade has only one master, and it will only answer to him, and he just happens to be you.

Roxas glared at he key, "But I don't want this, I didn't want this!" she yelled and threw the keyblade to the ground and barely a second passed before it reappeared in his hand, "But I guess I'm stuck with it" He finally caved, "But I still have to find Axel and Naminé."

"Roxas go with them, especially if you want to find your friends" Leon encouraged.

"All right… fine" Roxas gave in his eyes down cast.

"But you can't come along looking like that" Donald put his hands on his hips, "No frowning, no sad face, got it."

"Yah, you got to look funny like us" Goofy added shoving his face close to Donald's, and Donald pushed him out of the way, "This boat runs on happy faces" Donald smiled.

"You've got to be kidding?" Roxas asked.

"Just smile you dim wit" the duck ordered losing his patience's.

Roxas allowed a smile appear on his face but it left as soon as it came, "That works for me" Donald decided, "I'm Donald Duck," he put his hand out.

"Names Goofy" the other greeted putting his hand on top of Donald's, "All for one and one for all."

Roxas hesitated a moment then put his hand on top of Goofy's, "And I'm Roxas."

**This one didn't turn out as well as I hoped but I guess its not too bad, I hope your not bored yet, I know its a lot like the game, but just bare with me a few more chapters, it will change a lot. Next chapter will take a little while to come up because I got to get the next chapter of Darkness is my friend up, but is shouldn't be too long, just a couple days, please remember to review **


	5. Wonderland Part 1

**Disclaimer, I don't own Kingdom hearts.**

In a dark room, holograms of Roxas, Donald and Goofy were seen on the floor, "That little squirt took out that heartless! Who'd have thought it," a masculine voice spoke in the shadows.

"Such is the power of the keyblade. The child's strength is not his own," another male voice spoke.

"Why don't we turn him into a heartless?" a woman's voice suggested laughing evilly "That will settle things quick enough."

"And the brats friends are the kings lackeys, swoggle me eyes they're all bilge rats by the look of them." Another male voice spoke.

"You're no prize yourself" a different voice laughed.

"Shut up" the third male voice yelled.

"Enough," a feminine voice stopped there argument, a tall woman came into view, staring down at the hologram. "The keyblade has chosen him; will it be he who concurs the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him? Either way he could be quiet useful."

--

Roxas Donald and Goofy, left shortly after they defeated the heartless, Leon gave him 100 munny, to spend on whatever, and Donald advised that he use it to get potions and either's. Than they boarded the gummy ship that was make out of gummy blocks.

They came across a world that looked like a twisted upside down world, they got out of the ship and started falling, but not fast but slowly, the three of them landed on the ground gracefully, all except for Goofy, and were standing in a circular room with a checkered floor, a giant white rabbit ran pasted them, "Oh my fur, my whiskers, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late."

The three of them stared at each other, "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, I'm here, I should be there. I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, oh the queen, she'll have my head for sure," the rabbit continued as we ran down the hallway.

Goofy was the first to follow the furry animal, and Donald followed. Roxas after a defeated sigh did the same. They came across a large door that Goofy opened revealing a smaller door, which he opened following another door and another and another.

Finally they opened a small door that they would barely be able to fit into, revealing an opening, they all got on there hands and knees and crawled through the door. On the other side was a small pink room and the got there in just enough time to witness the rabbit running through a small door.

Roxas got on his hands and knees looking closely at it "how'd he get so small?"

"No your simply too big," the doorknob suddenly spoke.

Roxas jumped back in shock backing into Goofy knocking him over who fell on Donald, they all scrambled to get up looking shocked, "It talks," Donald pointed out.

The Doorknob yawned before stated, "Must you be so loud, you woke me up."

"Good morning," Goofy greeted cheerfully

"Good Night" the Doorknob stated, "I need a bit more sleep.

"Wait," Roxas asked as the doorknob started to close his eyes, "What do we have to do to get small?"

"Why don't you try the bottle, over there?"

The three of them looked around and a table with two bottles on it grew up from the ground, they each took a drink of the bottle and grew to the size of mice, at that moment heartless appeared and started attacking them.

They fought the heartless until they went through a hole in the wall, on the other side of the wall was a meadow and at the end of the meadow was a court set up, the white rabbit they saw from before blew a horn, "Court is now in session."

A young girl with long golden hair and blue eyes, dressed in a blue dress was in the middle she gasped at hearing this "I'm on trial, but why?"

"Her majesty the queen of hearts, presiding," the white rabbit spoke and a very fat woman in a red and black dress with hearts all over it opened her eyes "This girl is the culprit, there's no doubt about it, and the reason is because I say so that's why."

"That is so unfair." The blonde girl shouted.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense," the queen of Hearts asked.

"Of course, I have done absolutely done nothing wrong, you may be queen, but that doesn't give you the right to be so…so mean."

"Silence!" he queen shouted "You dare defy me."

Roxas tapped Goofy on the shoulder, "Do you guys think we should help her out?"

"Yah, but we're outsiders so wouldn't that be muddling," Goofy asked.

"Meddling," Donald corrected.

"Right, and that's against the rules."

The Queen spoke again "The court finds the defendant guilty as charged, for the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart."

At hearing that all, Roxas, Donald and Goofy's heads shot up, "Off with her head," the Queen ordered.

"No, no please," the blonde girl pleaded.

Roxas couldn't take it anymore, he didn't know what made him do it, maybe it was the fact that she reminded him a lot of Naminé, "Wait stop" he shouted running toward the queen, Donald and Goofy fallowing behind him.

"Who are you how dare you interfere with my court," The Queen yelled.

"Excuse me, but we know who the real culprit is," Roxas explained.

"Yah it's the heartle" Goofy suddenly covered his mouth remembering he shouldn't interfere.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Anyway, she's not the one you're looking for."

"That's impossible, have you any proof?" The Queen asked.

"Well no" Roxas stated.

The Queen motioned for the card guards to put the blond girl in a large bird cage, "Bring me proof of Alice's innocents, if you fail, it's off with all of our head," The Queen ordered.

The three of them gave each other anxious looks.

**I'm not happy with this chapter, sorry for the long update, I'm going back to writing Darkness is my friend regularly so I don't know when I'll update this again, it won't be forever don't worry.**


End file.
